Wither
by ButcherBlues
Summary: I love you too. I always have. And now we can finally be together... A Naruto/Sakura one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Don't sue me!

* * *

**Wither**

_By ButcherBlues_

.

.

.

* * *

_"This time all I want is you  
There is no one else who can take your place_

_I try to make my way to you, but still I feel so lost  
I don't know what else I can do  
I've seen it all and it's never enough  
It keeps leaving me needing you_

_Take me away  
Take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
Just take me away..."_

.

.

"Hey Ino," the soft distinct sound of the wind-chimes floated in the air as the door to her flower shop swung open.

Ino didn't recognize her friend anymore, even her smile was different. The changes went unnoticed by those who didn't know her well, but to Ino, they were glaringly obvious. They say change doesn't happen overnight. But it does. It did… For Sakura it only took a single moment to change her. A moment forever lost.

Every month Sakura would drop by. It had been the case for the past three years. They would engage in idle talk, a rehearsed exchanging of words, the topic never leaving the safe limits of harmless inquiries about each other's life. Then the conversation would eventually die down to unspoken questions and mutual reticence. No matter how much Ino tried to keep the conversation going, no matter how hard she tried to stall, it still ends the same way. They simply run out of words. Well that's not entirely true. She had lots of things to say. She just wasn't sure if it was her place to say them. So she allowed the silence to thrive, to linger...

She watched the pink-haired kunoichi bend over a pot of soft lavender-blue irises, eyes closing and face softening into an expression of blissful calm as she inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers.

"So what's it gonna be this time?"

That part too was routine. She always asks the exact same question, and every single time wishing that Sakura would give her a different answer. Maybe this time she'll say a bouquet of carnations, or a dozen hyacinths. Or maybe even--

"Primroses, a dozen."

But Sakura never did. She always asked for the same thing.

Primroses, a symbolism of first love. Rightfully so since it was the sacred flower of Freyja, the Norse goddess of love. Ino was well-versed with the language of flowers. This time though, she wish she wasn't. She didn't want to know. Sakura's choice, the meaning behind it… it was too much.

Sighing, she stood from her chair behind the counter, moving towards Sakura to wrap the flowers she requested. She felt like an actor forced to act out a play. She had read the script, knew the lines by heart, and she was aware what was gonna happen next. Ino wanted so bad to alter everything, but knew that she couldn't. Everything had been set into motion that day exactly three years ago. With a heavy heart, she handed the beautifully wrapped bouquet of primroses to Sakura.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled, handing her a bill.

Their hands touched. Ino wanted to grab her friend and not let go. But she refrained. In her friend's eyes, she saw it. Sakura needed to do this. Ino may try and convince herself that she understood Sakura's pain. But she didn't, she never could. So she did the only thing she was allowed to do... She let Sakura go.

"Send him my regards," Ino's voice cracked, "... and that I'm sorry."

What she said was stupid, she realized. But she knows where Sakura will go when she leaves the shop. She would go straight to Naruto's apartment. She was aware of this because she followed Sakura once. Sakura would stay there for an hour, talking to him. But mostly remembering.

Ino watched her friend head out the door, on her way to relive that day. A day she herself witnessed, but only Sakura experienced... Its essence lost to the rest of the world.

She sat silently as Sakura swung the door shut. Ino couldn't help but feel a terrible sense of dread, a sense of finality in the way Sakura held her gaze a second longer before she turned to leave.

Tomorrow morning, Ino would pass by the market on her way to Shikamaru's house and hear something that would make her fall to her knees, a look of horror on her face.

Sakura...

* * *

Moonlight reflected off the polished metal of the forehead protector sitting by the table as Sakura laid down the flowers beside it. She ran her fingers over the silver metal. A slight breeze ruffled her hair as the flimsy curtains of the room flew open. She wrapped her arms around her in a hug as she felt the cold breeze hit her. Crossing the room in slow deliberate movements, she stopped at the edge of the bed... his bed. She sat on it, careful not to cause any unnecessary noise. She didn't want to alarm anybody that she was here _again_.

She saw the pity in Ino's eyes. Sakura didn't want it, and sure as hell didn't need it. She was completely fine. Why wouldn't she?

Her eyes watered...

_"Tsunade baa-chan didn't want to alert the others. We need to head out tonight," Naruto informed her as he moved to pack his bag, pulling open an overhead closet in the kitchen._

_"Baka! You make the mission sound so critical and yet the first thing you pack are cups of ramen!" Sakura laughed._

_Naruto feigned hurt, "The more reason I need my ramen with me, Sakura-chan. This is going to be a difficult mission, and we can't have the best ninja in the squad weakened by hunger!" _

_Sakura was about to say something when Naruto planted a kiss on her mouth. After pulling away, Naruto run his thumb over her lower lip, his smoky gaze never leaving her face. He leaned towards her again. His lips were so close they were almost touching hers._

_"Or maybe I could just leave the ramen here. You make a better meal anyways," he said, his voice husky._

"_Mhmm" Sakura answered weakly, her tongue darting out to lick her suddenly dry lips. She felt the familiar warmth climb up her cheeks at his proximity. Having his body this close to her was making her dizzy with want. She couldn't care less that they were supposed to prepare for a mission, he was making her mind go blank._

"_I love you," he spoke softly, his hot breath washing over her lips._

The sound of the window banging against the wind drew her from her thoughts. She stood up and turned her head slightly, as if trying to listen to somebody.

"Naruto?" She whispered hoarsely, "Naruto, is that you?"

She staggered back a few steps, suddenly hit by a wave of memories.

_She felt a rush of white hot pain shot through the length of her back, her vision slowly being reduced to a tunnel of blurry images. In her disoriented state, his voice remained clear._

_"She was hit! Get her out of here, Ino!"_

_"But what about you? Neji and the others are on their way to back us up. Let's just retreat for now and--"_

_"No!" Naruto's voice rang loudly in Sakura's ear, her heart clutching at the determination in his tone, "I'll hold them off, you just go! The poison is spreading inside Sakura's body as we speak. Don't waste another second. Get the hell out of here!"_

_Sakura could feel numbness slowly take over her body, but she desperately fought to move. The baka was trying to be a hero again! She won't allow it. She can't! _

_She felt Ino lift her up. Sakura wanted to yell at Ino to put her down this instant. Was she crazy? They can't leave Naruto alone! Rationality was out of the question, she will not abandon him! She opened her mouth to protest, but all she managed was a gurgled sound and nothing more. With her remaining strength she forced to turn her head to his direction. His back was turned, but he must've felt her eyes on him. He looked back, immediately catching her gaze._

_"I love you..." she read the words on his lips, the sound lost as her senses were slowly being shut down by the poison. _

_The soft smile on his face was the last thing she saw before the darkness claimed her._

She felt the wetness of tears on her cheeks. "I guess not. He can't be here." After all, he was dead.

Again, she heard a voice coming from the window. She dropped the forehead protector she didn't know she was holding. She ran towards the open window. Leaning against it, she peered into the darkness of the night. She tried to see if there was someone below, but she was too high up to make out if anybody was there.

Sighing, she moved her arms to close the window, but stopped as she felt the wind softly blow against her face, carrying one tiny whisper in its embrace...

"Sakura..."

She looked out into the darkness the second time, and sure enough, there he was, hovering in the air with arms stretched out to her, as if beckoning her towards him.

She gasped, "Naruto!"

He's here. She had been waiting for so long. After so many years, he's finally come back... back to her.

_"Sakura-chan, I've been thinking... Life is short. More so that we're shinobis. This could be our last day, we never know. Do you think... Uh... After we get back from this mission, would you--w-would you marry me?"_

Sakura gripped both sides of the window, pulling herself up to stand on its edge.

"Yes.. of course I will."

With one last broken sob escaping from her, she leaned forward...

_"I love you too. _

_I always have._

_And now we can finally be together..."_

**The End**

* * *

**Author's notes: **I was writing an update for Complications when the idea for this fic hit me. Stupid sappy love songs on my iPod got me all depressed. In case you were curious, the words in italics at the beginning are from a song titled 'Take Me Away' by Lifehouse.


End file.
